Michelangelo
Gerald "Stoner" Sturm, code name Michelangelo, is a gorgon. : “Apparently, he can’t literally turn you into solid stone, but he can coat your skin with a thin layer of stone, which would be fatal within minutes for all but a handful of supers.” : Jinn said, “I thought Gorgons were supposed to be girls.” : Nikki said, “They are. There are no recorded cases of male Gorgons.” : I said, “The powers testing guys are stymied. They don’t know why he got the Gorgon power when he’s male, or why he hasn’t turned into a girl. It’s not like he has an Exemplar BIT to keep him in his current form.” Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good He wants to teach the stuck-up bitch a lesson and actively works to do that. Fortunately for Fey, he isn’t as good at sneaking around as he thinks, especially among other mutants who are generally aware of how nasty he really is. So his efforts in that direction go mostly for nothing beyond petty annoyances. Appearance His eyes are deep black with no discernable pupils (probably because of their color, but he isn't telling). His hair, well, I guess it could be called hair. Don't know how anyone could comb or brush a nest of snakes though. He dresses in the current Gangsta styles along with a tightly fitting knit cap pulled down to over his ears, and has a boom box he likes to play that kind of rap on at very annoying volumes. Likes to play the tough guy, and ‘checks out the chicks’ with his hands as well as his eyes. Powers He is a Gorgon, meaning that he has a mass of snakes instead of hair growing from his scalp and is able to manipulate stone into any shape he likes. And to apparently change people into stone. (Though that is only by coating them with a thin layer of stone.) He got the handle Michelangelo because of that unsavory ability, not from any artistic talents. (He has no aptitude in that direction at all and is headed for a life as an enforcer or other unpleasant type used frequently by organized crime.) Shows no exemplar abilities, but no one can quite figure out why he isn’t being TG’d by the power since every recorded Gorgon either has been, or was changed into a female. Extra note: Why isn’t he in Twain? (Sure, Poe houses “sexual deviants”, which he definitely qualifies for, but Poe also has to look relatively normal for visitors — e.g., no monsters.) The reason? All he has to do is wear a stocking cap (which fits the gangsta look anyway) and he can pass as human. Which he does pretty frequently. It lets him approach more targets – er – bed mates. Besides, then he gets to watch people freak out when he takes off his hat. Personality Gerald is bi, not TG, and not a nice person at all. He’s sneaky, likes to dominate his sexual partners (the ones dumb enough to play with him) and is into pain — giving it not receiving it. Deliberately abrasive, uncouth, and loud when people are watching, he is also capable of being very sly, sneaking around to riffle through people’s belongings, spy on them, or ‘get even’ with those he feels he has a grudge against. Major chip on this kid’s shoulder - like a 2 X 10 board six feet long he has so many problems upstairs. End of seed information Appearances To date, he's a minor annoyance. He appears in a number of stories.Ayla and the New SchoolAyla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian HindAyla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the HesperidesAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - ElohimAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - MalakhimAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of CourtesyAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of ChangeAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 11 - The Legend of Florimell, or of Wittiness References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Manifestor Category:Telekinetic Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:2005 bible